Concert Confessions
by megmeg999
Summary: When the Boys are expected to perform a school concert with the Powerpuff Girls, some unvoiced feelings are made clear. How will the two groups feel about all these revelations? *Mismatch pairings and original pairings as well*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is in collaboration (to some extent) with my other fanfiction "**_**Mishaps".**_** Or at least in a non-relating parallel universe to it. Hope you Enjoy it. Just to disclaim, I do not own anything in reference to the Powerpuff Girls, nor any of the songs on this fanfiction. **

Of all the things that Brick had heard in his life, this had to be the worst he'd ever had the displeasure of hearing. "The school concert."

Butch moaned agonizingly beside Brick, dropping to his knees and hands pressed forcefully over his ears, looking as if he were on the brink of crying. Boomer, however, only smiled and fist pumped the air. "Yes!" he cheered gleefully. "I can so dig that!"

Brick leaned against the wall of the Principal's Office, staring down the principal himself with a death glare so cold, frost was practically visible on his shoulders. "With all due respect, _sir,_ I am not participating in the school concert. Over my dead body."

Principal Newman glared in return to Brick. "Well young man. You and your brothers destroyed the west wing of our school in your… _gym class_. So, now you have to pay for that. You three will perform three individual songs and, at twenty dollars a person, people will come to see you three perform in the school auditorium. It's going to be such a wonderful concert."

"How do you know we sing or play any instruments at all?"

The principal stared Brick down, not showing the least bit of fear. Being that he'd dealt with these Boys since their return as sophomores, now seniors, he had become somewhat a master at taking insults and death stares from the infamous Rowdyruff leader standing before him.

"Don't pull that crap on me. I may have been born at night, but I was not born last night." He stared Brick down, but with somewhat a knowing look on his aging features. "I know you play Brick, and well I must say. I heard you when you were in the drama room yesterday. You play the guitar beautifully, and sing just as well. So you and Boomer have no excuses. He's in a band for heaven's sake. And I'm assuming it runs in the family." His eyes turned to glance down at the agonized looking Butch kneeling beside Brick. "You must have some sort of musical talent, correct?"

"If I say no can I get out of this whole thing?"

"No."

Butch signed, defeated. "Fine, Brick taught me to play a Strat, and I sing decently enough…. I guess I could do it."

Principal Newman smirked, almost full of himself. "I thought so. Well your success is your doom. In two weeks, you will perform one song each, any song of your choice as long as it is somewhat decent. I know it will be hard to find some songs that way, because I know today's songs are a bit… intense."

Boomer and Butch stared over at their brother. Brick only kept his eyes to the floor, looking somber and contemplative. "And there is no way to get out of this? Detention?"

"Nope, we need the money from the admission in order to replace the building. So you are, in fact, stuck with this."

He met the principal's eyes and nodded. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Good," was all the principal said. He started walking away, but froze midstep and smirked. "Oh, Brick… You might want to brush up on your dancing."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to have two numbers. Say hello to your dance partner." Principal Newman nodded to the door, and all turned to glance at the auburn-haired beauty that stepped into the room.

Brick froze, staring down the woman he loved to hate… Blossom smirked as she crossed her arms and stared him down. "Hey, partner."

* * *

><p>"I don't see how this came to be," Brick muttered as he removed his button down, revealing his wife beater beneath.<p>

"Stop being such a baby, Brick." Blossom said, looking up from the floor as she stretched. "I thought we'd reconciled our differences years ago."

He set his shirt on the rail of the dance bar, on the far side of the studio. He'd been extra careful to not meet her eyes. "True, but just because we don't hate each other doesn't mean we should be dancing together. I don't think your boyfriend will appreciate this too much."

She reached for her toes, staring at the tip of her jazz shoe to avoid his seeing the slight grin that had formed on her freshly glossed pink lips. "Brick, I don't think Butch will feel threatened by our dancing together. He's not worried."

It'd stunned him that she'd brought it up at all. But Brick couldn't help getting a faint glint of irritation from hearing his brother wasn't threatened by him. For months Brick had been fighting the thoughts he'd had, deeper feelings than the typical friendly flutter when he was with Blossom. He'd hidden it, denied it to himself, but when he'd gotten word of Blossom dating his "little" brother, his jealousy had sparked to such a degree that he couldn't deny it any longer. But he never had the guts to let his feelings be known. It was the first time in his life he'd ever been scared of her, or what she'd think or say. It was a vulnerability he didn't like feeling, but he couldn't bear living without it if it meant not having her at least close by.

"Besides," she said, interrupting his train of thought. "Butch wouldn't dare go against you. You're his leader, and he hasn't forgotten that. He wouldn't go against you even if he wanted to."

The thought tempted him a bit, practically daring him to challenge his brother for her. Blossom was right, if he'd wanted to be cruel, he could go against Butch and take Blossom for himself, but he didn't have the heart to hurt his brother like that . . .

Brick couldn't help smirk a bit at the thought. "Yeah, I suppose so." He grabbed her out reached hand and pulled her to her feet. His heart nearly gave out when her face ended up inches from his, the scent of her cool mint breath brushing against his skin like a soft caress.

Blossom could hear the rapid beat of his heart, but, honestly, she couldn't tell if it was his or hers. "Ready?" she asked, pulling away.

Brick let a small smile form on his lips, and watched as she strolled to the boom box in the corner. "As ready as I'll ever be. What song are we doing exactly?"

She looked up from the CDs in her hand and flashed him a rather impish smirk. Her mischievous grin sent little red flags off in Brick's head, and he couldn't help getting a twinge of nervousness. "You'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2

Butch pulled away, lips a tad swollen from kissing his girlfriend. He had dated a lot of girls in his time, but for the only time in his life, he felt the desire to commit himself to one girl. And since he had started dating Blossom, he had been as good a boyfriend as anyone could want. He had dedicated himself to her entirely and that went against everything Butch was. But he didn't care. She was a girl worth conforming for; she made him better. And he loved every second of being with her.

"You are too amazing to be true, you know that?" he murmured against her ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

She pushed back further into the wall, giggling like a school girl. "You're such a little liar," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his once more. Butch felt his face get hot as her hands rested on his chest.

He merely laughed and rested one hand on her hip, while his other hand caressed her face delicately. Butch knew she might have been the leader of his previously archrival group, but he couldn't seem to get past the angelic façade and fragile look she had. His nervousness of breaking her hung over his head constantly. When, in actuality, she could probably break him. The leaders of the two super powered teen groups had always been the most powerful of them all. Brick never let him forget it. Buttercup and Butch never stopped wishing they were the strongest either.

But, to be honest, her strength was something Butch loved about Blossom. She was everything Brick wasn't. Gentle, caring, forgiving, helpful, and she never abused Butch like Brick did when he fucked up. She was Brick's polar opposite. And he couldn't have been more thrilled about that.

To his great dismay, Blossom pushed him away partially, but he never let her see how much it hurt him. She smiled at him as she said, "So, you ready to perform tonight? I heard you guys yesterday rehearsing at your house. It sounded great. I'm so excited to hear it."

He was sure she was just saying that to boost his confidence because Butch had been less than convinced about his performance quality for tonight. However, Blossom wasn't the type to stroke egos when something was truly shit. If she'd said he was good then he was. With a grin, he responded, "I'm actually kinda looking forward to this."

He turned his head, looking a smidge nervous, and Blossom had not easily overlooked it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Butch met her eyes, a serious look he rarely had on his features. "I'm not too thrilled about how you're dancing with Brick."

Her lips twitched, but for the most part, she held her composure well. Butch could sense she wanted to laugh though. "Why don't you? It's just Brick. It's not as if we're doing anything _bad._"

"I don't like the way he watches you." A giggle escaped her lips before she could gain control of her need to laugh. Butch frowned. "You're not taking it very seriously."

"Of course I'm not," she responded, lips quirked into a small smile. "It's _Brick._ He didn't even want to dance with me to begin with."

"Well that's not entirely true," an all too familiar voice said. Both turned to see Brick, who stood behind Butch with his face torn between irritation and confusion. "Talking about me, I presume?"

All humor faded from Blossom's flushed face and Butch cleared his throat. "No, bro. We were just, uh, talking about her dance. Bet you're excited to be her partner. I wish I had more grace or I would have been it."

Brick considered his brother before speaking, "You to have grace, you're in the number as well. You could have easily danced with her."

"I have enough grace, but nothing compared to you. That's why she chose you to be her partner." Butch stared down at Blossom, finally realizing that his words might not be as true as he wished. "That was the reason…right?"

Neither missed the minute hesitation in her voice, but her face gave away nothing. "Of course," she said nonchalant.

"Riight…" Brick found his heart skipping a beat, having seen something that he'd never considered. Had Blossom really chosen him? Let alone for another reason beside his grace? He fidgeted, clearing his throat nervously. "Well, Boom is about to go on stage. You're right after Blondie, so get ready."

"Right. OK." The couple watched as Brick strolled, well more like stalked, off and behind the curtain where everyone else had been situated. "Was that awkward for you too?"

She nodded, eyes huge with surprise, and met Butch's. "You need to go get ready. I'm gonna go and see Boomer perform with Bubbles." She pressed her lips delicately to Butch's once before she watched him walk behind the curtain Brick had disappeared behind.

Blossom was suddenly overrun by this deep sensation of guilt, brought on by the knowledge that she knew that Butch hadn't been too far off. Maybe Brick hadn't wanted to dance with her, but he made her heart stop short a beat knowing he was. The way his hand seem to fit perfectly in hers or how they seem to mesh together when they let the music engulf them. It was a side she'd rarely seen of him and she liked it. But it broke her heart to know that Butch could sense it meant something more, at least to some extent.

Blossom rubbed her arm, a chill seeming to run over her. Before she could think any more, she forced herself to move her feet and walked to the audience, ready to watch Boomer with Bubbles and Buttercup.

The two teens sat in the front row, chatting aimlessly as she approached them. "Hey girls, is Boomer almost ready?"

"Yep," Bubbles exclaimed gleefully. "He's just about to go on."

"What about you?" Buttercup asked, turning her gaze to the Powerpuff leader. "You ready to dance with your homeboy? I can't believe you're making us dance in the background. As if this whole thing wasn't humiliating enough."

Blossom grimaced at her green eyed sister. "It's not that bad. The dance is great. We've run over it nearly twenty times in the past two weeks, it's going to be a great closer."

Buttercup just groaned, rolling her eyes. "But Miley Cyrus? Really? Did you _have _to pick her song?"

"Oh relax, Buttercup. Blossom's right. It's actually not bad. We're going to make it so amazing Miley will want to thank us for perfecting it. And Blossom sings it so much better." Buttercup opened her mouth to object when Bubbles shushed her, waving her hand dismissively. "Quiet! Boomer's starting!"

The auditorium slowly dimmed and the thousand seats around them silenced as Boomer sauntered onto the stage, his Bass guitar in hand. The single spot light shown on him and Bubbles shrieked mildly in the darkness, but it was loud enough for him to hear and bring a smile to his lips.

Boomer cradled the mic, guitar pick between his fingers, and let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, everyone. I'm Boomer. Welcome to our little production. I can't guarantee this is going to be Broadway material, but hey, we're superheroes, it can't be that bad, right?" The audience let out a small rumble of laughter and he relaxed a little. "I'm gonna start off our show by performing this little number. Hope you like it. Thanks for coming."

A wave of applause rose as the music began. As some started to recognize the tune, a few shrieked with excitement. Boomer strummed at his guitar as he began to sing.

_The good life is what I need_

_Too many people stepping over me_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_Is the one thing I need before I die_

Bubbles shrieked from her seat, "Whoa! Boomer, I love you!"

Boomer chuckled at his girlfriend as he smiled at her from the corner of his eye, still playing the melody flawlessly as only a professional musician could.

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time,  
><em>_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time, _

_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_The good life_

_I don't really know who I am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last_

Just then, the spotlight went dark and the stage was alit by dozens of multicolored light, mostly purples and navy blue fluorescents, revealing two more musicians in the back. The audience roared to life as they took in the amazing stage. Butch sat behind Boomer, drumming away on an elevated platform on a Tama drum set. Brick stood to the right of Boomer, playing his cherry red Stratocaster. He seemed a bit rigid, Blossom noticed, but there was a glint in his eye, something that wanted to be let loose. And she wondered why he didn't let it be.

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time,  
><em>_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time, _

_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_The good life_

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way_

_(I never wanted it this way)_

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way_

_(We didn't ask for it this way)_

_I always wanted it this way_

_The good life_

As Boomer came to the end of his song, the three Powerpuff made their way to the back of the stage, ready to greet Boomer and the Boys from the stage.

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time,  
><em>_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need is to have a good time, _

_O-o-o-o-o__h, the good life_

_The good life_

As Boomer played his final note, the audience went into a frenzy of cheers, applause, and whistles. There wasn't a still or silent person in the audience. Boomer took a bow as the stage went dark, only for a spotlight to shine on him once more.

"Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed that. Up next will be the song styling of my green eyed, big-headed brother. Thanks again." He gave them a wave and jogged off the stage to his waiting blonde haired girlfriend.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the guitar between them. "Oh my God, baby!" she squealed making him wince a little. "That was amazing! You were great!"

He chuckled as he caressed her soft shoulder length hair. "Thanks, babe. That was so intense!" He pulled away to glance at his brothers, now standing beside him. "Great job, guys."

Butch gave a thumbs up as he adjusted Brick's guitar, now strapped around his neck. Brick merely nodded as he stood beside Blossom, who was appraising him with a perplexed expression from the corner of her eye. As the Blues made their way to the front to watch Butch perform, Buttercup went and surveyed the audience with Butch as he readied himself, leaving Blossom and Brick alone awkwardly.

"What was that?" she questioned innocently.

He raised an eye brow at her, uncomprehendingly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You need to lighten up, have some fun," she said, surprising him. He never expected those words to come out of her mouth. "You looked like you wanted to, but you couldn't let that serious façade go. You need to have some fun, Brick. I know you know the meaning of the word. You actually seem to do it when you're dancing."

She patted his chest reassuringly as she passed him, joining her sister and boyfriend at the other end of the stage, leaving Brick alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom wrapped her arms around Butch's waist from behind as he and Buttercup stared at the audience. They'd finally gotten ahold of their excitement and were chattering as they waited eagerly for their next performer.

"I'm kinda nervous now," Butch admitted sheepishly.

Buttercup snorted, tearing her eyes away from her sister, not having realized she'd been glaring at her. "I didn't know Rowdyruffs got nervous. Call the media, this boy has a feeling besides horniness and vanity."

To Blossom's surprise, he only smirked at her, chuckling a bit. She couldn't help but wonder though, had she just imagined that twinkle in his eye? She had seen something that was for sure. And she could tell there was something more there. For the first time in her life, she felt threatened by her "baby" sister.

"You ready?"

Butch blinked and smiled down at his pink-eyed girlfriend. "Ready." He pressed his lips to hers before watching her and her sister walk to the audience.

As Blossom settled herself beside Boomer, Buttercup sitting beside her shortly after, the audience fell silent. A blue florescent spotlight hung over Butch's head, creating a shadow that was both ominous and seductive.

Though no one besides those with advanced sight could see details on his face, they could see his movements as he prepared to sing. Butch stared forward, letting an eager, almost impatient, silence fill the air. And he couldn't help but smile slowly at it.

_"There's a time, when the operation of the machine becomes so odious.__  
><em>_Makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part,__  
><em>_you can't even passively take part.__  
><em>_And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels,__  
><em>_upon the levers,__  
><em>_upon all the apparatus. And you've got to make it stop!"_

By the time Butch finished the quote, the audience had risen into cheers and applause, having recognized the song instantly. And it made Butch chuckle. He slowly strummed at his guitar, finding himself even a bit eager to see what would come from his performance. In the background, all could hear the beat of drums, though no one could see where or who they came from. The spotlight went from blue to white, hitting him and accenting his each moment as he played.

_To save face, how low can you go?__  
><em>_Talk a lotta game, but yet you don't know.__  
><em>_Static on the wind, makes us all say whoa!__  
><em>_The people up top push the people down low.__  
><em>_Get down. _

The spotlight roamed over to the hidden drum player revealing Boomer as he played said instrument. And it sent the audience into a roar of excitement.

_And obey every word.__  
><em>_Steady, get in line if you haven't yet heard.__  
><em>_Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd.__  
><em>_Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt.__  
><em>_If you haven't heard yet, then I'm lettin' you know__  
><em>_There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload__  
><em>_And no one make a move, unless my people say so__  
><em>_Got everything outta control, now everybody go_

Butch stopped strumming, though the guitar continued to play, and all watched in utter confusion. Some people, however, suspected that something very interesting would happen, especially with these Boys on stage.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, He__y__,_ Butch chanted as he waited for the guitar solo to end.

The light dimmed on Butch and focused on Boomer as he played, listening to him sing.

_Feel alone, final blow__  
><em>_We, the animals, take control__  
><em>_Hear us now, clear and true__  
><em>_Wretches and kings, we come for you_

All couldn't control their cheers as Boomer sang. And just as loud when the spotlight returned to Butch.

_So keep face, how slow can you go?__  
><em>_Talk a lotta shit, and yet you don't know.__  
><em>_Fire on the wind, makes you all say whoa!__  
><em>_The people up top and the people down low.__  
><em>_Get down, and I'm runnin' it like that.__  
><em>_The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at.__  
><em>_Somewhere in between the kick and the hi-hat__  
><em>_The pen and the contract, the pitch and the contact__  
><em>_So get with the combat, I'm lettin' them know__  
><em>_There ain't shit you can say to make me back down, no.__  
><em>_So push the button, let the whole thing blow.__  
><em>_Spinning everything outta control, now everybody go._

The ominous guitar picked up once more and all watched with eagerness.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

An instantly, the lights revealed a third body on the stage, and the voice sang what Boomer had once done, almost mimicking Boomer's voice to near perfection. Brick began to sing.

_Feel alone, final blow__  
><em>_We, the animals, take control__  
><em>_Hear us now, clear and true__  
><em>_Wretches and kings, we come for you__  
><em>_Still alone, fight our blow__  
><em>_Filthy animals beat down low__  
><em>_Skin and bone, black and blue__  
><em>_No more the sun shall beat down for you_

He nearly froze on the last word as he met the eyes of his pink eyed counterpart in the audience and she gave him an almost taunting smirk. "You need to lighten up," she had said. Her words ran around in his head and he found himself smiling a bit as well. He gave her a knowing look and took her words to heart.

Brick strummed silently, nodding his head to the beat as Butch sang. Butch jumped in place, fist pumping the air the way teens did as he sang.

_From the front to the back and the side to side__  
><em>_If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high__  
><em>_Front to the back and the side to side__  
><em>_If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high_

He held the mic close to his face, singing as he watched Blossom make her way to back stage with Buttercup. And the stage went dark, a single blue spotlight on Butch as he sang the last part of the song, though the music continued to play in the darkness.  
><em><br>__"There's a time, when the operation of the machine becomes so odious.__  
><em>_Makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part,__  
><em>_you can't even passively take part.__  
><em>_And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels,__  
><em>_upon the levers,__  
><em>_upon all the apparatus. And you've got to make it stop!__  
><em>_And you've got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it,__  
><em>_that unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all!"_

The blue and purple spotlights waved around aimlessly, creating almost a strobe light effect on the stage as the Boys played the ending to the song. And as the song played its last note, the stage went dark, nothing but a blue light on Butch as he panted, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

The roars of the audience were so loud, people wondered if the windows had started to rattle a bit. Even the Principal now stood as he applauded, more eagerly than half the student to be honest. Seeing his outburst, he froze, cleared his throat, and nodded approvingly to Butch before the green-eyed Rowdyruff jogged off stage.

Blossom watched him set the guitar against the wall, before wrapping her arms around his neck, legs encircling his waist. She laughed, almost angelically as he hugged her fiercely. "You were so great, baby," she gushed into his ear, before kissing his lips passionately.

He chuckled as he set her delicately on her feet. "Thanks, babe. God, that was a lot more frightening than I thought."

"I didn't know anything could frighten a Rowdyruff," she teased, but he silenced her with another kiss. "I should go help Buttercup get ready."

She gave him one last kiss before turning to walk away, only to run smack into Brick. Caught off guard, she shrank back into Butch and his arm went instinctively around her. It surprised him; he had never been this defensive about Brick being near his girlfriend. Now, it bothered Butch to leave her alone for more than a second knowing Brick was somewhere close by.

"Brick," Blossom said, nonchalant. "That was a great performance. You looked as if you were almost ready to let loose. Maybe by the time we perform you'll be as laid back and relaxed as Butch."

Brick smirked, eyes never leaving hers, and not seeming to care about the tense state of his brother. "Thanks, it was a fairly interesting performance. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next."

He continued to watch her a moment, before walking away. Both Blossom and Butch just stood there, frozen in utter confusion at the lack of retort from Brick. Butch stared down at Blossom as she glanced up at him perplexed. Without a word, she kissed his cheek and pulled back, walking away.

Butch could sense something was wrong. Or rather something was there that shouldn't have been. _"This isn't good…"_ Butch thought to himself. _"Not good at all."_


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom stood with her sisters, harmonizing as practice before they would have to go on. As she did this, something caught her eye. Turning to see what is was, she was greeted by the sight of her counterpart passing by. Brick gave her a brief smile, well a smirk more so, as he passed her. However, all she could tell was that there was something in his eyes that didn't belong. A glint that just wasn't supposed to be there.

When he was out of sight, Bubbles and Buttercup turned to their sister with identical looks of confusion and suspicion. "What was that?" Buttercup demanded.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked innocently.

Her green sister snorted, giving her a look. "Don't think we didn't see that look in his eyes. Is there something going on that we need to know about?"

Blossom's mouth fell open in utter shock, eyes huge like saucers. Despite the fact she began to wonder the same thing herself, she was utterly appalled her sister had called her out on it. "Buttercup! I'm dating Butch! Of course there isn't anything going on between Brick and myself."

Bubbles fidgeted beside her raven-haired sister before she tentatively said, "True, but there was something right there. I kinda agree with Buttercup on that."

Without another word, Blossom rolled her eyes and took her seat in the front row as usual. Despite their rising suspicions, her sisters settled themselves in their seats beside her. The audience stayed silent, waiting for the stage to light up once more. And finally, it did.

Brick sat on a single wooden stool before the microphone, smack in the center of the stage. Nothing but a single white spotlight hit him, accenting the shine on his acoustic guitar.

He gave the audience a one-sided smile before speaking, "Hey, everyone. I assume you know who I am. I'm gonna slow things down a little with this next song. Hope you all like it."

He met Blossom's eyes for the faintest second before staring down at his recently tuned guitar, slowly strumming to the melody of the music he would play. In the background, there was a soft beat from drums and an electric guitar.

_I know I've been mistaken _

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

Blossom stared at Brick, taking in the way he stared at her as he played certain lines. And then the stage lit up with a similar white light, revealing Butch on drums and Boomer to his left, playing his Stratocaster. With one last glance at her, Brick continued to sing.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

It wasn't hard for Buttercup and Bubbles to take notice of the way he watched their sister or the look of pain in his eyes as he uttered every word of his song's lyrics. There was no doubt about it, he'd had a double meaning in his lyrics, and it was revolving around Blossom. They stared at their shell-shocked sister, her eyes locked on Brick, and they could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to grasp an understanding of what was happening.

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending _

_it's as much as i can take_

_and you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

Butch froze on the drumming, though the music didn't seem to matter to him at the moment. He'd finally caught a glimpse of the exchange between Blossom and Brick, the words finally clicking in his head. Butch's brother was not making it discrete he'd intended this song to be in reference to his girlfriend. He met Blossom's eyes, her face hollow as she gave him a nervous, almost scared, look. Reluctantly, he stared back down at the drums and continued to play.

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

The stage lit up even brighter, as if the lights had been dimmed before, and the blue and purple florescent fluttered aimlessly again, creating a strobe light effect once more as Brick sang his chorus one last time, the instruments playing louder for emphasis.

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

Slowly, the lights dimmed and the colored lights disappeared, all but one. The purple light replaced the white spotlight, creating a veil of darkness over the stage as the drums went silent, and Brick and Boomer played the final notes.

As the darkness engulfed him, the music ended and the cheering began. Bubbles and Buttercup clapped halfheartedly as they stared around, finally having taken their eyes off their bewildered sister. For the first time, they took notice of the audience members that had lit lighters, swaying to the music. It was quite entertaining if they wanted to be honest.

They turned to look back to Blossom, but were disappointed to see that her seat was now empty. She'd escaped to back stage, meeting up with a distraught Butch.

But before she could find him, he'd found Brick. "What was that?" he snapped, fists clenched tightly.

Brick ignored him as he set his acoustic guitar in its case, not caring enough to meet Butch's eyes. "What was what?"

"Do you honestly think I didn't see that?" Butch raged, looming over his kneeling brother. "The way you were watching my girlfriend? I may be slower but I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't register what you'd been singing or the way you watched her as you did it? How dare you make-?"

Brick whirled around, catching Butch by the throat and dangling him almost a foot above Brick's head. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I don't care if we've made an alliance with fucking _God_, I'm still your leader and you will not speak to me that way."

Blossom caught up to them at that moment and instantly was at the red ruff's side, pulling with all her strength to make Brick release her boyfriend. But he barely budged. He stared down at her, seeing the glint of anger in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in a long time. With one last tug at his arm, he dropped Butch like a deadweight and watched Blossom run to his aid. Butch seemed to be struggling to breathe for a moment, but was fairly quick at regaining his composure. The two stared at Brick, who only glared at his brother.

In a deadly calm voice, Brick growled, "Speak to me that way again, and it will be the last thing you say for a very long time."

And without another word, he stormed away. Blossom was still in her shell-shocked state, but forced herself to compose herself and meet Butch's eyes. "What was that about?" she asked, cursing the slight quaver in her voice. "What did you say to him?"

Butch was less than interested in speaking. He shook her hand off his arm and scowled in the direction his brother had walked.

"Nothing. Brotherly shit," he grumbled, still angrily staring at the way Brick had gone. It was as if he could feel the way his tone had hurt her, because he met her eyes and cradled her face with his right hand. "It's nothing, babe. Just forget it."

He kissed her lips once before walking in the opposite direction his brother had. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly were able to catch up to Blossom then, watching as Butch stormed away.

"What did we miss?" Bubbles asked Blossom innocently.

"I'm…not too sure myself," she admitted, her eyes never leaving the silhouette of her boyfriend in the distance, ignoring the achy feeling that rose inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup found herself shrieking and jumping into the arms of her long absent best friend, Mitch Mitchelson when she caught sight of him. He laughed as he hugged her, easily balancing himself and her.

"It's so great to see you Mitch!" she shrieked, laughing excitedly.

"It's been, what, nearly a year?" Mitch asked, carefully setting her back on her feet though never releasing her waist.

Buttercup grinned up at him. "One year next week. How's the tour with Harry going?"

"Amazing. We just came back from Hong Kong. Who knew those Chinese knew how to get down and party like that?" He danced in place, pretending to whip his shirt above his head.

Buttercup laughed, smacking his hand down as he started to thrust his hips back and forth. "God, Mitch. You're just as gay as ever."

Mitch scoffed, a little too effeminately, for exaggeration. "Gawd, girl you are so homophobic it's, like, bringing me down."

And the two relapsed back into their laughing frenzies. It was cut short when a high pitched screech sounded from behind Mitch and Buttercup's blonde-haired sister jumped on his back. "Mitch! You're here!" After planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, she jumped down and hugged him eagerly. "You are so late. We're on in like two minutes. Tune your guitar and move your ass!"

He didn't fight as she pushed him to the stage edge, guitar in hand. "Nice to see I'm only welcomed for my guitar skills. Still dating that Rowdyruff of yours, Blue?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, as is Blossom. Where is she anyway?"

As if she had been listening in, Blossom appeared right beside Buttercup, handing her a pair of black drum sticks. "Here I am," she said simply, walking into Mitch's opened arms. "Mitch, it's so great to see you. I wish you hadn't dropped out of school to tour with your band. We miss you."

Their childhood friend let loose a husky laugh as he pulled back to resume tuning his guitar. "Yeah, I'm sure the Professor really misses me staying there damn near twenty-four/seven, eating his food, sleeping on his couch, and all that."

"Surprisingly, he does," Blossom said, looking faintly nostalgic.

"He took comfort in the fact you played protector of us while not trying to get into our pants," Buttercup added. "I think he liked the fact you bat for the pink team."

Mitch laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably true."

The four stood in silence, waiting for Mitch to prepare himself for the next song. They also were all unaware they had been remembering the same memory, the day Mitch became part of their family. It was the day, at around the age of ten, when some scrawny little punk had decided to get stupid and bully little Bubbles. Only Mitch had been brave enough to stand up for her. It had been the first fist fight he had ever been in and won. Every day since, he'd been the big brother they always wanted and they loved every day since.

"Let's get this song started!" Mitch chanted as they settled themselves in their respective places on stage.

Blossom settled herself at the microphone to the left of Bubbles, guitar in hand, while Buttercup took her seat at the drum set. Mitch stood parallel to Blossom, on Bubbles right, his guitar in hand as well. The four exchanged a look as the lights went dark, nothing but a faint purple spotlight over Blossom as the curtains rose once more.

All watched her as she strummed the beginning notes, Mitch joining in a few seconds later as the second matching spotlight lit up over him.

_Red One_, Bubbles sang in the darkness.

"_Convict_," Mitch vocalized in the darkness. The two silhouettes continued to play in the shadows, until Bubbles' voice echoed in the darkness.

_Ga Ga, _

_O-oh, eh_

A white spotlight suddenly illuminated Bubbles at center stage. The other three that shared the stage with her were illuminated with dimmer white spotlights of their own.

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man_

_I lost my phone (phone)_

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_

_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore _

_Keep it cool_

_What's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's all right, a-all right_

As the chorus began, the light grew on Blossom as she harmonized with Bubbles, and the audience began to start singing along to the all too familiar lyrics of the song.

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Gonna be okay, _

_D-d-d-dance dance, dance, just _

_J-J-JUST DANCE!_

Blossom's light dimmed once more, leaving Bubbles to be the center of attention alone as she continued to sing. Blossom and Buttercup did, however, occasionally add background vocals, enhancing the energy of the song.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, uh-oh o-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside outright)_

_Control your poison babe, _

_Roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting' hosed tonight, uh-oh o-oh_

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_

_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore _

_Keep it cool_

_What's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's all right, a-all right_

Mitch stepped closer to Bubbles as he strummed his bass guitar, Buttercup and Blossom continuing to harmonize the chorus behind Bubbles.

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Gonna be okay, _

_D-d-d-dance dance, dance, just _

_J-J-JUST DANCE!_

The stage went dark, save Mitch's spotlight shining as he sang.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue_

_Can't believe my eyes_

_So many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call_

_I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on it until tomorrow yeah_

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round_

_And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the mean time stay let me touch you break it down and_

Bubbles stepped into the spotlight with Mitch and the two harmonized with each other as she continued to sing.

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Gonna be okay, _

_D-d-d-dance dance, dance, just _

_J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Gonna be okay, _

_D-d-d-dance dance, dance, just _

_J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic _

_Sick hypnotic _

_Got my blueprint _

_It's symphonic_

_Half psychotic _

_Sick hypnotic _

_Got my blueprint _

_Electronic_

Finally, blue and purple strobe lights revealed Blossom and Buttercup once more, though the only thing clear and visible was Bubbles as Mitch returned to his place.

_Half psychotic _

_Sick hypnotic _

_Got my blueprint _

_It's symphonic_

_Half psychotic _

_Sick hypnotic _

_Got my blueprint _

_Electronic_

_Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle!_

_Don't Slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it_

_Spend the last dough in your packo!_

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE!_

_Gonna be okay, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Spin that record, babe, _

_Da da doo doot-n_

_JUST DANCE! _

_Gonna be okay, _

_D-d-d-dance dance, dance, just _

_J-J-JUST DANCE!_

As the music came to a close and the strobe light ceased, all the lights instantly went out except for a purple and black spotlight hung high over Bubbles, leaving her as nothing but a silhouette until it dimmed into utter darkness. It was less than a few moments before the audience slipped back into their expected frenzy of applause and cheers.

The curtain fell as per usual and the four exited the stage. Instantly, the Girls went to their respective boyfriends, while Buttercup stood casually beside Mitch, chattering away aimlessly.

"That was great baby!" Boomer exclaimed as he scooped Bubbles into his arms.

"Scary is a more appropriate word," she retorted, though she agreeably melted into his kiss.

As the two blonde hair teens gushed over the excellence of her sister's performance, Blossom turned and delicately pressed her lips to Butch's. "I'm going to quickly get dressed before Buttercup goes on. If you see Brick, tell him to start changing, because we're on shortly after. You all should change too. You're in the number as well."

Butch gave her a false somber face and saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am."

She didn't try to hide the giggle that had escaped her lips before she turned to walk to the dressing room, Bubbles following close behind.

"That was a really great job, Bubbles," Blossom said, smiling warmly at her "younger" sister.

Her blue-eyed sister practically beamed with excitement and adrenaline as she threw her arm over Blossom's shoulders, using her as a support. "That was amazing," she gushed. "I can't wait to do _your_ number. That is going to be so great. You went all out with it!"

The pink puff said nothing, her mind elsewhere as she thought of having to dance with Brick. Despite the flutter of excitement in her stomach, she couldn't deny there was a pang of nervousness that emerged whenever she thought about it. She absentmindedly rubbed her arms, wondering why she was getting Goosebumps.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,"_ she thought to herself, questioning her choice on choosing the brother of her boyfriend to be her dancing partner. Especially knowing the feelings that arose when she was near him, let alone being in something as intimate as dancing the way they were. _"Not a good idea at all…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: (The skipped chapter for ya!)**

Brick stood alone in his room, staring at himself in the mirror, though his mind was far away. He contemplated the coming future, and his upcoming performance with Blossom. To Brick's surprise, he constantly thought of this night, eager for it even, since their first practice together. He couldn't deny he loved the way they fit together perfectly as they practically breezed across the ballroom floor during rehearsal. Or the way her hand felt so small and delicate in his.

The door creaked open, and he jumped, dropping the black and red pinstripe fedora Blossom had told him to use. "Butch, you asshole. Don't sneak up on me," he said, glaring through the mirror.

"Sorry." Brick watched his brother as he shut the door, shoving his hands in the pockets of the black latin dance pants he put on for the final performance. He looked almost identical to Brick's black pants and Sangria red pinstripe ensemble, though Butch's shirt had been a jade green.

"What do you want, Butch?" he said, trying to look at everything but the somber expression on Butch's face, something that was not very fitting for his typically laid back brother.

"We need to talk."

"And what would it be pertaining to exactly?" he said, trying to watch Butch from under his eyelashes, though, he could only see that his brother had been staring intently at him.

"You're into Blossom, aren't you?"

Brick swallowed hard, fidgeting awkwardly with the rim of the fedora he picked up. "You tell me," he said simply. He didn't like this scrutiny, it made him feel vulnerable, a feeling he was all too unfamiliar with.

To his utter surprise, though he didn't let the revelation show externally, Butch slammed his fist against the wall behind him. The room echoed with the sound of the rumbling walls. Nonetheless Brick only met his brother's eyes, watching him rant. "Goddammit Brick! _Don't fuck with me._ You know how I feel about her!"

"Yes, I do, but clearly you don't. Or you wouldn't be interested in her sister, of all people."

The simplicity of his voice, as if the accusation had been nothing but a comment on the weather, was like ice in Butch's veins. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Brick merely replied, "You interpret that as you will," as he brushed past Butch and out the door.

"Get back here you son-of-a bit-" but was cut short when Blossom stood outside the door, her hand raised as if to knock, and blocking Brick's swift exit.

"Oh," she yelped, startled. "I'm sorry, didn't see you come out. Wow, you two look amazing. You really pull the ensembles off."

"Thank you," the two said in harmony, though the callous tone they both shared brought a tight knot to her stomach, as if she didn't have one from nerves already.

She could sense the tension in the room; it was like the intensity of a thousand suns imploding. "Is… everything alright?"

"Fine," they both muttered before Brick slipped past her, meeting her eyes for the briefest of seconds, and disappearing around the corner.

The confusion seemed to drag her down like deadweight in the water, and she could feel her whole performance crumbling around her. Well, to be honest, she felt her circle of friend's crumbling. Brick and Butch never fought this way, at least not unless Butch had done something idiotic. Though, that had rarely happened since the two began seeing each other. The strain that was practically visible between the two whenever they were within feet of each other was almost scary to the Powerpuff. And she had no idea what to think of it, let alone how to solve the problem.

She turned to glance at Butch, who'd come to wrap his arm around her now bare waist. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Blossom." He looked down at her, eyes wandering over every part of her body, taking in the beauty of her in her attire. "Whoa, babe. You look smokin' hot in that costume."

She stared down at herself, remembering she was practically half naked from the costume, or lack thereof. It was nothing but a short-sleeve white halter-top, which was cut way too low for her comfort, and a hot pink tassel miniskirt, with a sleek black belt. Even with her five foot four height, and four inch black peep toe heels didn't she wasn't even close to reaching Butch's six foot six height.

Blossom flipped her long, waved hair and meet Butch's eyes once more. "I feel too exposed. I'm uncomfortable."

He laughed, more than a little amused. Almost instantly, he stopped short, recollecting she would be dancing with his brother. And the very thought made him go rigid. "Maybe your right. You can't wear those black jazz pants like Bubbles and Buttercup?"

"I have to stand out, being that it's technically my number. So no, I just wish I hadn't let Bubbles go shopping for me."

He sighed deeply, wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way to the now dark audience.

At the time of the uncomfortable interaction between Blossom and her Boys, Buttercup had been settling herself behind stage, fidgeting awkwardly with her now straightened raven colored hair. Even though it had been as straight as it had ever been in years, it barely reached past her shoulders, but even that quarter inch made the green Powerpuff feel off balance. The lime green halter top, Blossom had made her wear for the final number, and jazz pants made her feel without a doubt out of character entirely. Sure, she knew she looked hot in the costume, but it wasn't…her. She missed her chunky combat boots, and green skull tees. She didn't even mind the black denim miniskirt, she just liked the color of it.

But this, this girly jazz costume was just too Bubbles for her taste. Not to mention the bulky white flower that sat on the left side of her head, identical to Bubbles.

"Ready to kickass BC?"

She glanced up from the mic in her hand and smirked at Mitch, now situated at the drum set. "As ready as I'll ever be when I'm standing around in black jazz shoes. Why did I agree to wear this getup again?"

He smirked as he adjusted the drum set to fit his needs. "Because you love Blossom and want her performance to be perfect, as everything she does must be."

As much as Buttercup didn't like to admit it, Mitch was right. She couldn't say no to her sisters, hence her having to wear a costume of this quality. Curse Bubbles for being put in charge of the uniforms.

She sighed deeply, positioning herself at the microphone stand. "Let's get this over with."

Bubbles quickly ran on stage, Boomer's guitar in hand, and plugged herself up to the amplifier. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"You're late, and your lipstick is smudged," Mitch said, using the stick in his hand to point to where on his face she had to adjust. Bubbles yelped, adjusting her make up blindly, and grinning when Mitch gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go BC, we're ready."

The stage went dark behind the curtain before it rose, nothing but the single white spotlight over Buttercup. She remained silent as the audience took notice of her. They all sat in silence, waiting for her to speak.

She took the mic from it's stand, turning it on and smiling awkwardly. The nervousness finally hit her like a ton of bricks as she stood before the thousand people in the darkness. "Uh, hey everyone. I'm Buttercup, local ass-kicker as you know." The audience laughed in hushed tones, the sound partially relaxing the nervous Powerpuff. "So, yeah, hope you enjoy this. If not, don't say anything, or you'll see why I have that nickname."

Despite the repeated laughter, she could see the underlying tenseness in their chuckles. And it brought a smile to her face, relaxed her a little more as the two began to play in the back. The stage lit up, revealing Bubbles and Mitch once more to the audience, and she rhythmically tapped her hand softly to her thigh, timing each beat.

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon_

_But something's happening, things are changing soon_

_I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack_

_And once I get out, there's no turning back_

Her tension released a bit as she heard Bubbles join in softly behind her, just as it had been planned. The uneasiness of messing up drastically had been weighing her down dramatically. The simple two lines from her sister had been enough to set her off into a singing frenzy.

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

Bubbles silenced in the background, though she continued to play strong, only encouraging Buttercup more. Then, she caught sight of her green-eyed counterpart, and she found a new inspiration to continue.

_Things are different now when I walk by_

_You start to sweat and you don't know why_

_It gets me nervous but it makes me calm_

_To see life all around me moving on_

She hadn't realized she'd started smiling as she continued to lock eyes with him, but being that he'd been right beside Blossom, Buttercup felt this dismal need to stare straight ahead, and not meet his glance once more, or risk doing something she might regret. But it didn't drag down the mood she had in the least. Bubbles joining in again was a bit of a nice assistance to her, kept her focus on something other than the rapid beat of her heart as she fought to forget Butch was less than ten feet away, watching her intently.

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

The lights dimmed, being replaced by a purple darkness around the instruments and their handlers, while Buttercup practically was aglow under her bright white light, smiling into the mic as she sang. She couldn't stop smiling, knowing that Butch was engulfed in watching her. Not_ Blossom, _but _her._ It's one of the few reasons she'd been looking forward to this night at all. The intensity of the mood grew stronger as she spoke the next part, all engrossed in her performance.

_Every day is a transformation_

_Every day is a new sensation_

_Alteration, modification_

_An incarnation, celebration_

_Every day is a new equation_

_Every day is a revelation_

_Information, Anticipation_

_Onto another destination_

The lights grew once more, and the music picked up for the end up the song, Buttercup's excitement finally settling as she closed her performance.

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

The audience roared into applause, some even whistling at her, though she assumed it was for her costume rather than performance. She bowed and set the mic back on its stand, before the curtain fell.

Buttercup whirled around, grinning hugely at her sister and best friend. "Oh my God! That was such a rush!"

Bubbles and Mitch chuckles as the three walked back stage, listening to Buttercup blather on and on about her excitement.

Back out in the audience, the four other remaining super teens sat awkwardly, watching the curtain close. Butch's eyes were glued to the now empty stage, and Brick couldn't help glaring at his brother. "See what I mean?" he said to him as he stood up and walked away. "Can't decide what he wants," he muttered.

"What's he talking about?" Blossom and Boomer asked in sync.

Butch swallowed hard, clearing his throat as he met his girlfriend's eyes. "Nothing, Blossom."

She didn't care for him to tell her, Blossom was smart enough to know what Brick had been referring to. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't oblivious, but she _was_ naïve. She saw the way Butch had watched Buttercup as she performed, the way he grew tense when she met his eyes during the second verse. Blossom's boyfriend was falling for her sister…she just didn't want to believe it.

A deep sigh later, she forced herself to her feet. "We should get back stage, we're all on in five."

Boomer could sense it too. Especially after Blossom having had pointed it out to him during a private conversation, where she'd confided in _him_ of all people. She'd been so lost, having seen this for weeks now, though never being sure enough to act on such revelations.

Silently, he followed behind the arm linked duo as the three made their way back stage. He felt a deep sense of pity for his good friend, knowing his brother was bringing her such pain by feeling the way he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft, nervous pants came from Blossom as she held the mic headset in her hands at the edge of the stage. She had practiced until her feet hurt, ran through the routine in full circle numerous times, fidgeted with her costume almost a dozen times( in the past minute), but over the course of the past weeks she really hadn't _mentally_ prepared herself. And now, a minute to curtain call, she was on the brink of hyperventilating, shaking from nervous jitters. Mostly from the thought of performing such an intimate number with Brick, the brother of her boyfriend, and guy she had been struggling to get over her feelings for.

"Relax," Brick's too soothing voice said in her ear. "It's just a performance; I've seen you dance in front of crowds damn near ten times this big. I don't see why you're so nervous now."

Blossom turned to glance up at her dance partner, now properly dressed, fedora and all. "You're right," she said simply, though the way she cut off left Brick feeling there was something, perhaps a "but", hanging in the air.

"Are we ready to go on or what?" Buttercup said curtly, playing with the bottom of her halter top. "I want to get out of this stupid get-up already. Let's do this before I kill myself."

"You look hot Buttercup," Brick said. "Just chill."

A sudden rush of jealousy ran through Blossom at his rather blunt remark of her sister. Buttercup watched her sister, mirroring the utterly baffled expression on her face by his statement. "Uhm, thanks?"

With a simple nod, Brick turned to meet Blossom's eyes, holding back a smirk at the faint hint of resentment that was palpable on her features. "Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Let's get ready," she said, forcing herself not to snap. For the most part, her forced upon calm façade was brought on by the fact Butch stood less than ten feet away, watching his girlfriend intently.

Why had she been so jealous? He had not meant it as a compliment, but rather empty words to shut the damn woman up. He could practically smell Blossom's envy in the air, and the thought energized Brick. He smirked once more as she turned and made her way to center stage, her heels clicking the entire way. He couldn't help watching her legs as she walked, the muscles all too apparent in her long dancer legs. Buttercup cleared her throat, glaring at him in a way that even he found it a bit intimidating. "What?" he asked innocently.

She ran her finger across her throat, eyes narrowing into a scowl as she turned her attention back to her sister.

Mitch stood in the corner by the CD player, the instrumental tune ready to be played at Blossom's command. The curtain raised, entire stage and audience black as they waited for her to say go. She gave him a faint nod when the purple and black filtered spotlight shown above her, illuminating her in a gothic, though very sultry way. Brick found it hard not to stare already, as had Butch. Though, Butch had a much easier time regaining his composure, ready to beat his brother senseless should it be necessary.

With a nod discretely to Mitch, the mix tape began to play. Blossom's head stayed low, singing while she stared down at the ground. During which the smoke slowly rose from the fog machines, creating a ghostly, though sensual look to her and her setting.

_The weekend's almost done_

_The moon is low in the sky_

_I feel like going out_

_Before the night passes by_

_I won't just sit around_

_When life becomes a drag_

"_I dance_," the moment the final line of her first stanza was uttered, the entire stage suddenly illuminated, black and pink spotlights waving around aimlessly on the stage, while the rest of the stage was glowing red. The fog was incandescent from the small spotlights shining from each corner of the stage, giving it a purplish, graveyard feeling tint.

Her hands shot over her head, and her hips started to sway similar to that of a belly dancer, but with a twist that was much more similar to salsa. The tinsel of her skirt shook, giving her hips a sultrier look that sent the boys in the audience into a frenzy, wolf whistles filling the room.

Blossom let her body flow with the music as she danced, damn near suggestively (as Brick advised), her sister's singing into headsets behind stage as background singers.

_I like the bass - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,_

_I like the boom - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,_

_I need guitar - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up,_

_I like that drum when it goes boom, boom, boom_

As if on cue, Butch and Buttercup (followed by Boomer and Bubbles) eased onto the stage, dancing a perfect tango with their counterparts behind Blossom as she sang. The girls continued to sing as well into their headsets.

_Let's dance_

_What the weekend, what the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's Dance_

_Move your whole body_

_Let's start the party_

_Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy_

_I need someone to dance with me baby_

_Dance_

As quickly as the duos had appeared, they vanished, melting into the darkness as they twirled off the dance floor. Blossom continued to move, a little less suggestively, and more of a ballerina twist to her moves as she moved an few inches in either direction, continuing to sing.

_The music's on - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_My favorite song - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_The beat is strong - turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_And we'll dance_

_C'MON_

Like clockwork, Brick eased his way onto the stage, as graceful as his brother's had with their partners. He almost meshed into Blossom as he slid into her arms, the two starting off a salsa dance as if they had been together the entire time.

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about_

_Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out_

_Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party_

The duo froze, Brick's gaze locked on Blossom as her head whipped to the left, staring down the audience with a sultry smirk.

"_Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy. I need someone to dance with me baby, dance!_" she finished, her hips curving to rub against his in a way that was not clean in the least, but appealing to everyone in the audience. The whistles started again as the dancing continued.

As the music played, their dancing moves began to speed up, grow all the more suggestive, and the Reds lost themselves in the passion and heat of the salsa. Her leg wrapped around Brick's waist as he spun her, leg swinging back around in ways that just didn't look natural, but still amazing. Brick twirled her, finally dipping her (and nearly dropping her when he saw the way her stomach glistened in the light of the stage). Brick found her so sexy in this position, or rather, this performance in general.

The music solo came close to its end, and her singing stared up again, he pulled her up into a standing position, her body slamming against. Brick's heart nearly gave out at the sight of her, glistening with a faint layer of sweat from the heavy dancing, looking drop dead gorgeous in cloths that were too exposing for them to be by Blossom's choice, her entire body pressed against his as they both panted.

Just then, the stage went black, purple filters on the suddenly illuminated strobe lights creating an effect on their dancing that everyone in the audience found too sexy to ignore.

_When the night says hello_

_Yeah, get ready to go_

_Turn it up, turn it loose_

_Yeah you've got no excuse_

_Just take a chance_

_Get out on the floor and dance_

The lights returned to their original state, and Brick used the transition period to ease his way off stage, twirling Blossom back into her solo as he left. She quickly recovered from the spin and found her separate rhythm again, though, in all honesty, she was still in shock over how bewitching Brick had been in his dance. She hadn't even seen him slip the fedora onto her head as he disappeared.

The family back stage had not been oblivious to the sexual frustration that radiated off them in their dance, and Butch found it nearly impossible to hold himself back as Brick made his way off stage, a smirk painted on his panting face. It was as if the tension of years of erotic hindrance has finally been released, and they were set on outdoing each other in who could sexually arouse the other more. The very idea made Butch nearly snap his guitar case in half as it sit on the chair beside him.

Buttercup, equally irritated, was more upset by Butch's intense reaction to Brick, rather than the ignorance of Brick's actions. But she, as well as Bubbles, forced their bewilderment and astonishment aside, and prepared to sing backup when necessary.

_Let's dance _

_What the weekend, what the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance - Let's dance _

_Let's start the party (Dance with me, Dance with me. Dance with me, Dance…)_

_Let's Dance, _

_What the weekend, what the night is all about_

_Let's dance_

_Grab your girlfriends_

_Grab your boyfriends_

_Sweat it out_

_Let's dance_

_(Move your whole body)_

_(Let's start the party)_

As if on cue, Blossom froze, her hands tipping the fedora over half her face in a seductive manner. Though now, a single purple and black filter spotlight lit, reflecting from the fog, shown above her as her sisters suddenly appeared like her, back to back, on either side of Blossom's shoulders. Together, they spoke in a rap like manner the final verse.

_As soon as my album goes number one_

_Mr Lim I'd like a Rolex with 40 diamonds_

And suddenly the stage went black, nothing but the fading spotlight and the echo of Blossom's _" ha ha ha," _filling the room. The audience roared with applause and cheers as the curtain fell, whistles of all sorts going off.

Behind the curtain, Buttercup and Bubbles giggled, yes, giggled with excitement at the amazing performance of their sister. "That was so intense! I thought you two were ready to go at each other right there on stage! It was so hot and steamy," Buttercup said, not caring about the glower she received from Butch.

Bubbles nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was so romantic. I knew your dance number would get heads turning."

Throughout their mindless chatter, Blossom's fainting spell got the best of her, and her head nearly made contact with the stage floor. That is, until Brick caught her and carried her to the closest seat on the side of the stage. "Blossom!" her sisters cried in hysteria, kneeling beside her in worry.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing," Blossom assured them, fanning herself with the fedora. "It was just a lot more intense than I remember it being in rehearsal."

"Well, that's because there was a lot more put into it than was intended," Butch said as he knelt beside her, passing her an ice cold water bottle. He couldn't help shooting a quick glare at his brother. "You alright baby?" he asked as he stroked her damp hair.

She swallowed half the bottle before he had even finished speaking, loving the way the chill burned her throat like sweet relief from the gods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just over did it."

"_Someone_ did," Butch muttered under his breath, sneaking a sideways glance at his standing brother.

"What the hell happened?" Boomer and Mitch asked in harmonizing anxiety, staring at the flushed Blossom in the chair.

"She fainted. Brick worked her too hard out there."

Brick's eyebrow rose at Butch's remark. "If I remember correctly, she worked me just as hard. That kind of dancing is a two way partnership." Brick grabbed her hand and helped her steady herself on her feet. "Can you make it back to your dressing room?" The compassionate and distressed tone of his voice was startling to damn near everyone but himself and Blossom.

She shook herself off, mentally and physically, hoping to shake off the overpowering feelings that came along with their erotic dancing, and his protective touch. "I'm fine, really. I just need a minute," and without anyone's help, she walked out of back stage and to her room, her heels clicking and skirt shimmying in a way that every straight guy in the room couldn't not stare.

Bubbles smacked Boomer's chest, and he smiled apologetically, though the sound of the whack was enough to break all the men out of their lustful haze.

"Should we get out of here?" Buttercup asked of the group.

"Give Blossom twenty minutes to unwind," Butch said. "Then we'll go out like we planned. By then the crowd should be fairly gone so we can pull out of here pretty quickly."

They all nodded, before watching Butch disappear after his girlfriend. As Brick turned back to face the group, he was bombarded by penetrating glares. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"You try anything like that with my sister again and I will castrate you," Buttercup threatened darkly, though the false menace only brought a smirk to his already proud face.

"Brick, that really was a jackass move. She's our brother's girlfriend. What happened to bro code, man," Boomer added, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"I have no idea what you idiots are talking about." With one last scowl at the group, Brick turned and made his way back stage to the group, feeling almost guilty about his taking advantage of the situation, but feeling proud that Blossom had done the exact same thing. "_Maybe there is a small bit of hope for 'us' after all…_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I apologize big time for my slip up. The chapter 6 I posted, the one about Blossom singing with Brick, was intended to be chapter 7, not six. I missed Buttercup entirely! So, I am posting it in it's proper place and you all can go back and read it now if ya'll like. Here's chapter 8 as well, a little gift for my mistake. :D two chapters at once! YAY! Don't forget to review! Sorry about the confusion! **

* * *

><p>A soft knock at the door sounded, startling Blossom as she stared at herself sulk in the vanity mirror. "Come in," she called almost inaudibly; thankfully the visitor's super hearing picked it up.<p>

Bubbles stepped into the room, shutting it softly behind her as she stared at her sister. "Hey, sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

Blossom couldn't bring herself to meet her eyes, only stare at her briefly through the mirror. "Yeah, I'm fine." In all honesty, Blossom had been in even worse shape than she had been back outside, emotionally at least.

"Mind if I sit?" Blossom waved her hand uncaringly as she packed up her make up. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Bubs, it's me, please don't play Doctor Phil."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. It's just that tonight made me think maybe you'd need ten Doctor Phils to sort through what's going through that pretty little head of yours," she said, patting her sister's freshly showered damp hair. "Is something going on between you and Brick? I won't tell Buttercup!" She held her pinky out, the ultimate legal contract as far as this blonde haired beauty was concerned.

"No, there isn't," she lied, or at least hoped she was lying. Blossom sighed heavily and shrugged. "I don't think. Is it bad to say I want there to be?"

Bubbles smiled sympathetically at her sister, playing with the hem of her own denim skirt. "It's only bad if you think it is."

Blossom contemplated that a moment, instantly shooting to her feet. "No, it's worse. It's horrible," she said, hands clasped together behind her back as she paced. "It's horrible because it's not fair to Butch. I love him, obviously. And he loves me too. I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for Brick. He can like whoever or _whatever_ he likes. I can't think these thoughts. It's wrong for me to. I have to think about Butch!"

"Honey-" But Blossom cut Bubbles off.

"I mean, _I'm_ the faithful one of this counterpart connection. Brick probably doesn't even know what faithful even means!"

"Sweetie-" she started again, cut off once more.

"It's wrong for me to. I have to think about Butch!"

Bubbles gripped Blossom by her shoulders, shaking her back and forth until she resurfaced to reality. "Snap out of it woman!" She stilled, waiting for Blossom to blink and relax. "Listen to me, I don't want to sound like I'm showing favoritism to that red-haired jackass of a man, but Butch has been in the same situation you're in. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he watches Buttercup. I know you do. I've seen you cry over the thought of it on multiple occasions."

Her head hung in shame as she nodded at Bubbles' accusation, recollecting the numerous times over the course of the past weeks she'd cried over the thought. "I hated him for it, and here I am doing the same thing to him."

The weight of hypocrisy and lack of integrity came down on Blossom, her already vulnerable state of mind crashing completely. Without warning, she collapsed to her knees, Bubbles going down with her and hugging her as she sobbed. Blossom hated herself, hated this feeling of defenselessness, she wasn't used to it and didn't like it. She wanted to be the strong, confident Blossom her sisters had admired and idolized as children, the one who thought boys had cooties and were a menace. Now, being in love, she felt as if she had lost herself, though in all honesty, she had found a great deal out about herself that she never would have had she not started to date(Butch specifically), and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

"Shh," Bubbles crooned, rubbing Blossom's arm comfortingly as she sobbed. "It's alright." She giggled, attempting to lighten the mood. "I never would have seen this in a million years."

"Seen what?"

"Me, the emotional, lovesick child of the group, comforting the always confident and composed leader. It's ironic."

To Blossom's utter surprise, she laughed, collapsing into her sister's embrace. "I'm such a wreck, aren't I?"

"I was trying not to comment." The two laughed again, the mood of the room suddenly lightening up.

"When did you become the mature one?"

Bubbles contemplated that a moment. "About the time you fell for two of three Rowdyruffs." Her eyes grew huge, and she stared at her sister. "It was only two, right?"

Blossom laughed once more, pulling her and her sister to their feet. "Weeell, there was that one time after homecoming…" Bubbles eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the possibility, and it only brought on another wave of laughter from Blossom. "I'm kidding!"

The relief that washed over Bubbles came out in a deep sigh as she pressed her hand to her heart. "Thank god," she teased before hugging her sister. "I love you, Blossom."

"I love you too, Bubbles." She sniffled, patting her eyes dry with the edge of the much too long sleeve from her pink polyester/nylon blend sweater **(A/N: yes, I went specific with that. I love the feel of that fabric. Find a shirt like that and you'll see why *gurgles happily*.)** "What do I do about my situation? I can't face Brick and Butch together without feeling guilty. And if I go out there, I will have to."

Bubbles' sympathetic face returned and she smiled. "You'll have to talk to you man. The one you're dating, not the other one," she teased, only to be smacked by a giggling Blossom. "What, I was just clarifying!"

"I'll talk to Butch," she said simply, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Did someone need to talk to me about something?" Butch asked, coming in with his hand over his eyes. Though Blossom could see him sneaking hopeful peeks through his fingers. "Is everyone decent? God, I hope not."

"Shut up," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss to his lips.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What is with the acting like I almost died? I fainted, not fell thirty stories! I'm fiiine, really!"

Butch shared a quick disbelieving glance with Bubbles before staring back down at his girlfriend. "We're just worried." A mischievous grin spread across his face, making Blossom a little nervous. "And since you're so fine apparently…" he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, feeling somewhat disappointed (and partially relieved) by her wearing jeans now rather than that sexy little costume skirt she previously had on. "Bubbles, grab her bag. I got _her_."

Bubbles laughed and nodded, grabbing her belongings before following the duo out of the room, giggling at the objections of a dangling Blossom. "Butch!" she said between laughs. "Put me down!"

He turned around to look for Bubbles, nodding for her to lead the way to the car. "Hmm, no. I rather enjoy this angle of you."

Blossom sighed and rested her hand in her palm. "When did I fall for such a pervert?"

"When you realized how incredibly sexy I made charming look," he retorted, shifting Blossom from over his shoulder to suddenly piggy-backing him.

"Oaf," she said at the sudden impact, struggling to keep balance (which she successfully did with Butch's help). "Thank you."

"Anytime, babe." He turned his head to kiss her, enjoying the way her lips felt against his, and getting a tight knot in his stomach when he began to realize those might be numbered. "So where is everyone, Bubbles?"

"In the car, out front. Buttercup and Boomer are riding with Mitch. They want to discuss his tour. It's just the three of us and-"

"Brick," the couple said in harmony.

"Yeah," she said, instantly realizing the bad idea of the situation.

Silently, the three walked out to Brick's sleek black Audi, where he remained patiently in the driver's side. "It's about fuckin' time you guys came out. The others are already at the diner, waiting. I'm not going to be surprised if they-" he cut short at the sight of a giggling Blossom kissing Butch's neck playfully, a twinge of envy and anger knotting up in his stomach. "…they already have eaten." He cleared his throat and started the car as they got in. "Let's get it moving."

Bubbles watched from the passenger's side as Blossom snuggled into Butch in the back seat, his arm draping over her. But she wasn't blind to the tension. It practically strangled the poor girl. Blossom couldn't help but look into Brick's faintly misty eyes through the rearview mirror, and at Butch, who looked as if he were struggling with a few internal battles of his own. Bubbles couldn't help feeling like the odd-one-out in this love triangle, thanking the lords of the universe that Buttercup hadn't been in the car as well, or she might have died from the intense emotion radiating off these teenagers.

The ride was silent, the tension never letting up, the silence never being interrupted. Everyone was grateful that the ride had been brief, all getting out of the car so fast they practically left skid marks on their way to the table of friends.

"Bubbles, Blossom, we wondered when you would get here," Boomer said.

"Took you guys long enough."

Bubbles glared at Mitch's remark and settled herself beside Boomer. "Blossom and I were just having some sisterly talk time. I guess the minutes got away from us."

"Hey," Buttercup said from beside Boomer. "Why wasn't I including in this talk time?"

Mitch kicked her from across the table. "Hey missy, you are not always going to be a trio. Let them have their girlie moments."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't understand it. It's _girlie_ stuff."

Buttercup flipped the cackling Butch off and stared at her nervous looking sisters. "Is there something going on?" she asked more compassionately.

Bubbles and Blossom exchanged a look before Blossom spoke. "Nothing that can't be discussed at home," she said as she settled herself beside Butch, who was stuck in the middle of her and Mitch.

Butch's arm went around Blossom's shoulder, pulling her close. "Are you alright?"

Blossom dropped her menu, glowering at nothing. "If someone asks me if I'm alright one more time I'm gonna Buttercup-Apeshit on them."

The table couldn't fight back the laughter at her joke/threat, while Buttercup mimicked per previous action to Blossom. In the laughter, her eyes made their way to Brick, settled beside Bubbles. All humor faded from both their expressions, the nervous tension resuming, seeming to wash over the rest of the table one by one.

Butch's arm tightened around her shoulder, his fingers tapping his knee anxiously. She could sense the agony in his head, his wondering whether she would stay with him or leave her for his brother. Just as Brick had been blatantly obvious about his similar thoughts, his expression practically voicing it.

Blossom couldn't live with the tension. She loved Butch, more than most could even begin to imagine. But something in her body and mind called to Brick (just as she called to him). Their biological counterpart connection made her fall for him without effort. And now she was hurting both of them. The guilt washed over her as heavily as the stench of greasy burning burgers in the diner. She couldn't sit there any longer, she had to get out.

"You know what," she said, starting to get up from the table. "I'm actually not feeling too well after all. I'm going to head home." Objections arose from her tablemates (well, all but a dull, somber Brick), and she silenced them with one swift raise of her hand. "It's nothing. It's just been a long night. I need to get some sleep."

"Want me to drive you home, babe?" Butch asked, starting to slide out of the booth after her.

"No, stay here with the rest of them. Enjoy dinner. You haven't eaten. It's not far. I can fly home as quickly, if not faster, than I could being driven." She smiled up at the group and nodded. "Goodnight everyone" She went around the booth and hugged Mitch quickly, knowing it would be awhile before they would meet again. "I'll see you at Christmas, Mitch."

"I'll see you soon, Blossom."

"See you at home, girls. Goodnight, boys."

They all gave halfhearted waves, feeling guilty about her leaving, as if it had been their fault. Butch watched her make her way out the door, the intense need to follow beating at his mind like a hammer to a nail.

"Goddammit, Butch," Buttercup snapped. "You get your ass up and see why she _really_ left."

He stared after Blossom a second, watching her slowly faded into the darkness of night before he spoke. "You read my mind, Buttercup."

Despite being hurt a smidge by the fact Buttercup damn near pushed him back to Blossom, he couldn't help loving her nobility and desire to see her _sister_ happy, rather than herself. But could Butch be just as noble?

Butch bolted from the diner, leaving the group of friends in his wake. "Blossom," he called after her. "Baby, wait." He grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her misty gaze to his. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Don't call me that," she said. "I don't deserve to be called that."

He watched the tears streak down her milky white face, his heart breaking at the sight. "Blossom, what are you talking about?" The question was meaningless, both aware of what the answer having been.

"You know what. I'm a horrible girlfriend." She collapsed onto the grassy hill in the park they had been passing through (the quickest route to her house), crying into her sweater sleeves.

Butch's breath became ragged as he collapsed against a tree close by, staring at his girlfriend in both disbelief and disappointment. "It's Brick, isn't it?"

A simple nod was suffice for the both of them. "I'm sorry."

He ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, breathing deeply. "I saw this coming. But it's a lot different thinking it and actually hearing it admitted. It's my fault too."

Disbelief and horror washed away all her tears as Blossom stared up at him. She grabbed Butch's arm, pulling him beside her. "No, no, no. Butch. This isn't your fault. This was my screw up. You never deserved this."

"I did." He stared at her big, misty pink eyes. "I did the exact same thing. You fell for my brother. And…" Butch sighed deeply, suddenly realizing how shameful he was being. He didn't like feeling so mature. "I feel for Buttercup."

Blossom felt her breath catch in her throat. The sudden weight of the world came down upon her as she felt the pain of such a revelation, one that Butch had just felt as well. "Oh," she said breathlessly, her hands falling limp into her lap.

"I don't know how it happened. After being friends for so long and I guess the whole counterparts connection, it just, you know, grew into more _intimate_ feelings."

She nodded, though unable to meet his eyes. "I know, and I agree. It would make sense. It's practically physics. We were created to kill our counterparts. It's only fitting that…"

"We'd fall for them too?"

Blossom met his eyes, the jade green color sparkling with tears. "Yeah." She sighed, falling back onto the grass. "What do we do?"

He leaned on his forearm, stoking her face with his fingertips. "We could do what we have to in order to get over them. Because I do love you Blossom. And I really don't want to lose you. You've changed me in so many ways. I'm not the dumb prick I was in freshman year, and _nowhere near_ the same evil dumbass I was as a kid." She stared into his eyes as he caressed her face. "You've changed me into the best man I think I've ever been. I will never stop loving you."

She contemplated his words a minute, adoring the way his voice was sweet and sultry all at the same time. "And I feel the same, Butch. You've helped me, well, blossom. No pun intended." Despite the clarification, he couldn't help but laugh, the sound only making her join in. "I never in all my years thought I'd fall for a player, let alone _Rowdyruff_ player, or a Rowdyruff at all. But you changed my view on everything. I'm not the same uptight, OCD girl I was as a child. I enjoy life, and focus less on school. I live life to its fullest, and you helped me do that. What I did tonight, dancing like that, or at all, I never could have done what I love in front of all those people had you not urged me to go out and enjoy myself."

He laughed again, resting down beside her as they recalled past memories. "Yeah, we've had some amazing times."

"A _lot_ of 'more than amazing' times." She laughed. Blossom couldn't help add the mental note of saying how those amazing times involved her losing a lot more than her uptight ways, like her virtues for that matter.

As if he read her might, a naughty grin spread across Butch's face, his arm going under his head. "Yeeah, now _those_ were some great nights. I still consider those my greatest achievement."

She scoffed playfully, smacking his chest as she curled up into him, his arm going around her shoulders. Blossom sighed heavily, the tension practically evaporating from both of them in one breath. "But," she said, all tension returning. "You still love Buttercup."

"And you love Brick." She made no attempt to deny it, just as he hadn't. There was a heavy, almost chocking moment of silence as the two stared up at the cloudless sky. "Remember the first night I said I loved you?"

She nodded. "We'd gone for a late walk after the movies. You said for every star that is out there, that will be a marker for each year you love me."

He snorted. "Damn, if that's not corny I don't know what is." Butch stared down at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "But it's not any less true. And never will be. No matter what happens, whoever you choose, I would love you just as much as I do, if not more so, than I do right now. Despite what has happened, I have never loved you more in my life than I do right now. And whether you choose me, or my brother, or that weird guy Elmer for all I know, that fact will never change."

She didn't hesitate to press her lips to his, kissing him with all her might. It was, to be honest, the best kiss the two had ever shared. Every ouch of passion the two ever had for each other was poured into this kiss, their urge and desire for each other only bringing them more into it. Her arm snaked around his neck, his arm around her waist, and the two meshed together more perfectly than imaginable. But, the lack of oxygen brought their eternity long kiss to an end, their deep, shallow pants emphasizing how much love was put into it. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, stroking the side of her face with his hand.

"I love you too, Butch." And she meant it, with her whole heart. And it was that love that lead her to say these next words. "I want you go choose Buttercup."

"Why?" he said, looking almost hurt.

"Because, I see the way you look at her. It's ten times more passionate than the way you look at me. I will never deny that you don't love me, nor I you. But I can see she makes you happier. She's you're other half, you're counterpart," she said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking as she cried. "And I want you happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Despite his best efforts, and really, his _best efforts_, tears escaped his eyes and he pressed his lips to hers once more, pulling her into another long, fervent kiss. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her warm, moist lips. As the kiss came to an end, he stared into her eyes and said, "And you do what makes you happy. I see the connection you share with Brick. And I see how he looks at you. With more love than I can even begin to comprehend. It's unbelievable. I didn't know a jackass like him, so coldhearted and aloof, could even know what love meant, let alone feel it to the degree I know he does with you." Butch stroked her cheek with the side of his fingers. "You don't realize how much you bewitch people. Might want to be careful with that," he said jokingly.

She laughed as she sat up, as if to prepare to leave. "So, what now? We go home?"

Butch loved this moment. Though it was a break up, and quite possibly the last romantic moment they would ever share, it was the most blissful moment he could remember of his life. He shook his head, grabbing her wrist. "Don't leave. Let's just stay here awhile. This could be the last night we share together alone. I want to make the most of it."

"We're not having sex in a park," she clarified, eye brow raised in disbelief.

He frowned, false hurt on his face. "But that's number one dream!" The two laughed as he pulled her back into his arms, staring up at the endless sky. "No, seriously though, I just want this night to last a little longer. I've never been this at peace in my entire life. And I want it to last a little longer."

"Okay…" she murmured, curling up into his arms. A yawn escaped her lips as she began to realize the warmth of being in Butch's embrace. "Damn, I would get tired now."

"So sleep," he said, softly stroking her auburn hair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Despite her better judgment, Blossom sighed deeply and fell to sleep (for what would be the last time) in Butch's strong, protective arms.

XXX

"Where the fuck is Blossom?" the Professor yelled in the living room, staring at the clock on the entertainment center as Buttercup and Bubbles watched him pace (well, Buttercup watched television mostly).

"Whoa, did you just curse Professor?" Buttercup asked, eyes huge in disbelief.

He scowled at her and continued to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. "Why did you let her go off alone with Butch?"

"Because their dating?" the two said in harmony, much to Buttercup's dismay.

"But it's after one in the morning! You two were back my eleven, where the hell is she? That young lady is soooo grounded."

"Dad, relax," Bubbles said in her universally calming tone. "It's not as if they're having sex." Though, in all honesty, Bubbles could have been wrong. She was all too aware the two had done it before, numerous times, and would do it again.

Buttercup shifted awkwardly, also thinking of Blossom and Butch's sexual activities, just as Bubbles had been. Attempting to conceal the action, she placed her feet on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, her hands falling limp into her lap around the remote. "She probably is just at his house again. She looked upset. He's probably consoling her."

As if Bubbles had never spoken, Buttercup's remark set the Professor into Overprotective Dad Mode again, and he began to pace once more. "_Console_? Is that what the kids call sex these days? God, I should have taken that Parenting book Miss Keane offered me last week over coffee."

Buttercup was too engulfed in her thoughts of betrayal and hurt over Butch to care that her father had been, in fact, sleeping, or what he wanted to call "just coffee", with the school principal. Bubbles could see the frustration practically radiating off Buttercup as her hands slowly constricted around the remote. At the risk of it snapping, she slipped it from Buttercup's hands, the action seeming to pull her from her irritated thinking state. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Bubbles discretely shrugged it off and returned her gaze to her father, who was glaring out the front window. "Dad, just go to sleep. She'll probably be home any minute. We'll watch out for her. Promise."

The Professor let the curtain fall, staring between his glowering daughter and overly chipper daughter. As if he had a choice, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, I will see you girls in the morning. Goodnight, angels."

He kissed the top of their heads and disappeared upstairs. When the sound of his door shutting reached their ears, the real conversation was able to be picked up. "You really need to watch what you say, and more so, relax. My god woman, you're hurting your sister! Don't you see that?"

"Of course I do!" Buttercup snapped unintentionally, her temper getting the better of her. "I've _been_ seeing it! Seeing them taking walks hand in hand… kissing… saying I love you…the romantic staring…" She zoned off, lost in thought of how those were things she would never experience with _her _counterpart, the guy _she _should have had. She shook her head and returned her sister's gaze. "It's not fair. I should have had him. She can see how much he means to me."

"Honey, what is supposed to do? Turn around and say 'oh, yeah, my sister loves you so we kinda, you know, gotta break up'? How would that have made anyone happy? It would have made you look desperate, her uncaring, and would have hurt him. He loves her, can't you see that? How can you hold it against _her _when _he_ is just as in love with her?"

Buttercup's glare turned into a graying mist of tears. She closed her eyes and turned away, fighting to not let them loose. "I know," she muttered, struggling not to let her voice crack. She opened her eyes and sniffled, breathing deeply as if it would conceal the fact she was on the brink of crying. "It's still not fair. You ended up with your counterpart. Plus, she's leading my counterpart _and hers_ on. We all saw the way she was dancing with Brick, the looks that they shared. She likes Brick too and she is being selfish."

"BC," Bubbles put her hand on Buttercup's knee affectionately, trying to comfort her with a sisterly touch. "Brick likes her, so what? You don't know for sure if it was _her_ leading him on or a slip of logic when she let herself enjoy the way he treated her. I feel horrible about Brick's situation. I really, really do. But he sees how much she loves Butch too, and he doesn't hold it against either of them."

"As far as you know," Buttercup retorted.

"You're right. I could be quite wrong." She paused, leaning forward to see Buttercup's face. "But I could also be quite right. There's nothing you can do if they decide they want to be with each other. You can't stay mad at her forever. And you can't stay mad at him. Like it or not, they are together. Whether it be just for now, or until death do they part," the very utter of the words made Buttercup flinch, and a tear slid down her cheek. "But until _they_ decide, it's not our business to influence or meddle. It's their relationship and their hearts that will be the most broken should they not be able to make it work. You just have to trust that it will work out the way it's meant to, and pray you don't have your heart unbearably broken. That's all _anyone_ can hope for in these situations."

Buttercup couldn't take the emotion anymore. It was more than she was able to bear. She didn't like this, being in love, especially with someone she couldn't have. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable and exposed for it. And that's exactly what she was, exposed and open to that love, praying it would be returned. So far, she'd come up empty and alone. And the very thought came down on her like a ton of bricks.

She started to cry, leaning into her sister's embrace as the tear's streaked down her face. Buttercup couldn't remember the last time she cried. She could probably count the amount of times she'd cried in her life on one hand.

"It's alright," Bubbles said supportively. "My god, I'm gonna need a new shirt to replay the one everyone seems to be crying on today."

Buttercup laughed though her shaky sobs, sniffling as she wiped her eyes. She pulled back to meet her sister's eyes. "I love him, Bubbles. Do you know how rare that is for me, to love anything outside you girls and the Professor? And Mitch obviously. But God, I just feel... that's it. I _feel_ when I'm with him, or around him. He makes me feel good, and whole, and beautiful without even trying. I can't just get over that. As much as I want to, for my sister's sake, I just can't. I love him."

"BC-" but she was cut off.

"Forget it. You're right. I've got to think about my sister. He's hers. I should have acted on my feelings long ago. It's about my sister's and his happiness now. And they make each other happy. I'm gonna let her be happy. I _want_ her happy."

Bubbles smiled, suppressing tears. "Good for you, BC."

She pat her sister's knee and stood up. "I'm going to bed. All this emotion today made me tired. Can you stay up and keep an eye out for Blossom?"

Bubbles waved her hand in the direction of the herbal tea on the table before her. "I've got cartoons and chamomile to keep me awake. I'm set. You go. I'll keep an eye out. Goodnight, Buttercup."

"Goodnight, Bubs." She turned to walk away but stopped midstep, turning to stare at her sister. "Oh, and uh…" she sighed, smiling genuinely. "Thanks, for listening."

Bubbles beamed with excitement. "Anytime sista!"

"And if you tell anyone I cried, you'll find Octi on the front lawn with a stick up his ass and all his tentacles missing."

The very thought sent Bubbles into a panic. She nodded and turned forward, taking a sip of her tea. Without another word, Buttercup made her way upstairs, unwanted tears make a comeback once more, remaining until she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning rolled around, the weekend nearly vanishing before the couples eyes. Butch and Blossom had both eventually fallen asleep on that warm night, as they embraced in their last romantic evening. Though the couple had officially not made it clear to their family yet that they were finished, the transition from lovers to best friends had gone nearly flawlessly as the two spent the weekend alone together, doing things that only _friends _would do. Though, they knew deep in their broken hearts that they would love each other forever; this healing process they attempted patched the cracks enough that the two might be able to actually _go_ for the loves they truly wanted.

The ex-couple walked into school Monday, not hand in hand, or touching in anyway. But the calm, influential laugher filled the hall as they made their way to her locker. "See, I told you we could do this," Blossom said as she twirled her lock, inputting the code. "And we did it without breakup sex."

Butch leaned against the locker beside hers, his husky, though childlike laughter washing over her like a devil's taunt; it mesmerized her. "Yeah, but I was looking forward to that part."

The joke only made her laugh more, and he found it hard to not get lost in the angelic sound. There was no denying that their feelings for each other were like a fire that couldn't be put out. Their actions would be like a fallen angel's temptation being smack in front of them, always. But their weekend alone, doing things that no one knows of outside of those two, had somehow managed to make that torturous temptation a little more bearable.

He laughed with her, being cut short by a sullen Buttercup walking by. Though she had intended to, in fact, get over him, the intense curiosity of what the couple had done over the weekend erased any hope she had of that as newer, darker and gloomier emotions took hold of her. She could see the light lightheartedness of the air around them, something just not natural for those who have been in break up, especially when connections of this couples' degree were involved. Buttercup could sense something was not over, or at least, the two hadn't wanted there to be. But, fate had taken its course, or at least, she had yet to realize. She fought back the urge to glower at him as she passed them, their eyes never leaving hers.

"Go after her," Blossom muttered, bringing Butch's attention back to her.

He sighed, unable to decide whether to tear up or smile. He settled on a halfhearted grin and delicately pressed his lips to hers for the last time. "Thank you."

She couldn't say anything, all the practice she had at letting him go suddenly having vanished, and her body ready to betray her as her eyes grew misty. "And thank you," she retorted, knowing full well he understood what it meant.

"He's going to be a very lucky man," _as soon as he gets his ass moving and goes after you. "_I'm glad I was able to experience such happiness for even half the time I had you."

She laughed through her shaky sobs, a tear running down her face. She could sense where this would lead, and fought back the urge to cry. "Practice that in the mirror, did ya?"

"Surprisingly no," he said genuinely, laughing at the end. "This actual saying goodbye thing is a lot harder than I had anticipated it to be."

"My sentiments exactly," she muttered. "But, it's not goodbye. Just a cosmic shift, from one couple to another. I'm still going to see you on my couch every day, eating chips and tacos over football."

He laughed again. "That you will." Butch's eyes darted over his shoulder, as if Buttercup had called him, though it only be spiritual. "I should go."

She couldn't say anything, merely allowing herself to take his face in her hands, and kiss him passionately one last time. As if she had read his mind, he allowed himself to enjoy the way she felt against him, thanking the lord she wanted the kiss just as much as he did her, giving them a proper farewell kiss. Though it was far from "friendly", and even further from clean, the couple couldn't have asked for a better goodbye kiss.

Blossom pulled away, Butch's finger wiping a tear from her cheek as she did. "I'll see you around," she said.

"I'll see you around," he repeated.

And without a word, she slipped from his tight embrace and walked away, struggling to keep her head high and tears from falling, just as Butch had. The nearby students _all_ watched in absolute awe, stunned to see that the couple had evidently called it off. Everyone knew of the love between these two, (especially after having being voted cutest couple for senior year). The gossip spread like wild fire as the duo walked in opposite directions.

Butch was quick to go after Buttercup, stopping her in her tracks as he grinned at her. "Hey," he said.

"Blossom went the other way," she said sardonically.

"I don't need Blossom, I need you."

Buttercup wasn't blind; she took in the double meaning to his words, having been yearning to hear them for the longest time. "What-"

Butch silenced her by pressing his lips roughly to hers, his arms snaking around her waist when she dropped her books. Without hesitation, or even having had time to process what occurred, her arms found their way around his neck, fingers locking in his raven hair. She couldn't even begin to wonder how long it lasted, it felt like hours, but when she pulled away, the two panted as if they had sucked the life right out of each other. "But what about-"

"Blossom and I called it quits," he said, knowing all too well what she'd ask. "We could see each other wanted something more, and wanted each other happy. _You _make me happy, Buttercup."

She felt as if her heart was collapsing, this was too much to process at the same time as all this joy overtook her. It was an emotional overload. "I can't," she said, wishing she hadn't. "Blossom loves you, and I know you love Blossom. I'm not gonna hurt my sister like that."

"She's the one that decided it." Butch's words were like a wave of relief to her. "She wants the same, and I know Brick will make her happier than I could make her happy."

Buttercup was silent a moment, contemplating his words. "So… You're really done?"

"Yes," he said simply, a little hurt by her dwelling on this.

"What the hell did you two do all weekend! The Professor is going to ground her when she gets home, especially for not coming home all weekend."

"That's just between Blossom and me. We just spent time together, trying out the whole 'friend' thing, to see if we could handle it."

"You mean to see if you wanted to do it." He was silent, not wanting to admit that aloud, as if it would be a stab in the back to Buttercup. "So," she started again. "Did you guys have break up sex?"

He kicked the dirt sullenly, falsely disappointed (somewhat, falsely). "No, Blossom said we couldn't." The two laughed at his perverted joke, loving the way the air felt now, light and rigidity free. "I want _you_, Buttercup." He couldn't help but kick himself that there was a glimmer of pain in his chest as he realized it wasn't as entirely true as he had hoped, but he prayed silently that it would change over time.

Her only response was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing Butch fervently once more. Not that Butch was objective in any way. For a brief second, his eyes opened, allowing him to see a glowering Brick perched under a tree a few yards away. The irritation in his eyes, it made Butch realize that he had yet to inform his brothers of his break up, and this must have looked horrible from Brick's point of view.

He pulled away from Buttercup's lips and sighed. "I will be right back," he said. She didn't object, nodding and beginning to collect her fallen books as Butch made his way to Brick. "Hey, bro," he said calmly.

Staring down at the open book in is lap, he said, "You better hope Blossom doesn't get word of your little scene out here with her sister."

"She already knows," he clarified. "We broke it off."

Brick's ears picked up and his gaze shot to Butch's. "You what?"

Butch shifted awkwardly, his hands in his pocket, as if the subject bothered him greatly (which it certainly did). "We broke up. We could see we each liked someone more . . . She loves _you_,Brick. She wants _you_. I lost."

His eyes were huge, struggling to process what had just been said. Though, the sound was like a prayer from the gods being answered for him. "Butch, I-"

He raised his hand, cutting Brick off. "Forget it. I can see how much she means to you, and vice versa. I will always love Blossom, more than most can imagine." Buttercup's stomach tightened at the words, having been listening in the entire time. "But, no one really gets over their first love. Just as she will always love me, I will love her. Neither of us can, nor wants, to change that. But that doesn't mean we can't love who we love also. She loves you, Brick, so don't fuck it up. I seriously will kill you if you hurt her." Brick couldn't find his voice, too stunned to hear Butch's words. He nodded to his brother. "Go after her, she's in some serious need of comforting. I am quite the catch, I must be incredibly difficult to get over."

Brick couldn't help laugh with his brother at the joke, knowing that Butch was thinking the same thing about Blossom, and how difficult she would be to get over. Brick was all too aware of that himself, and suddenly felt an intense wave of pity for him. "Where is she?"

"She always goes to the cafeteria for breakfast before class," he said, nodding his head back in the direction of the school. "Go, Brick. It's fine, man. Just take care of her, or seriously, I will kill you."

Brick struggle to gather his books and bring himself to his feet. "Thanks, bro," he muttered, patting Butch's shoulder affectionately. "I will try to make her happy."

"You better," he said, trying to sound teasingly. "I'll see you at home," and he disappeared with Buttercup.

A nervous, ragged breath escaped Brick's lips as he darted at inhuman speed to the cafeteria. His magma red eyes skimmed every square foot of the room, trying to catch sight of─

"_Blossom_," he thought to himself as he watched her stick a dollar into the soda machine, catching the water bottle when it was released. "Blossom!"

Her head whirled around, perplexed. Then, her eyes went huge with both nervousness and glee as he made his way to her. "Brick," she said casually. "What's up?" She couldn't help noticing the way he was almost physically struggling not to smile at her. "Are you alright?"

"I heard about Butch," he said, somber, but not without effort. "I'm sorry to hear."

Her face fell and she shrugged, returning to her business with the machines. "It's fine, I suppose," she said as she stepped a few machines away, putting a dollar in for a granola bar, Brick following her. "He will be happier with my sister. She loves him, and he loves her."

Brick took her hand in his, bringing her attention back to him. "What about _you?_" he whispered softly.

Her breath caught in her throat at his intense, penetrating gaze. "I want them happy. That's all. My happiness doesn't matter."

He stepped closer, Blossom practically meshed against him and the vending machine. "But _I _want you happy."

The words "you make me happy" burned her lips as she fought to keep them inside. And, as if Brick read her mind, he pressed his lips at a featherlike touch to hers, sending an electric current through the two of them that practically powered the machine behind them. Lips warm, sweet, and faintly tasting of honey, Blossom lost herself as they tangled into each other, deepening the kiss. Nearby tables watched in awe, wondering what Student Body President was doing with someone other than her boyfriend. And just as they had before, the gossip swirled, spreading across the cafeteria fast, as well as sending the kids into an uproar of whispers.

As they parted, their breathing became ragged, and gravity nearly pulled them into each other once more. But they both resisted the urge. "Why?" she whispered.

"I can make you happy," Brick said, cradling the side of her face with his hand. "Butch knows this because he knows I love you."

Blossom's throat constricted. She had been longing to hear those words, feel his kiss, just as she had now. And the joy that surrounded her was overwhelming. Brick was just as lost in the joy of this moment. It stunned him to say "I love you" so easily, or be so affectionate. That was not his forte. But here, with Blossom, it came out of him as easily as breathing.

"You what?" she said, almost breathlessly.

"I mean it, I love you. Have for so long now, and I always will. I know you will always love Butch just as well. He is your first love. But does that mean there can't be room for me?"

She answered his question in the best way she knew how, by pressing herself into him and planting another kiss on the lips she was so longing to taste again. That response had been more than enough for Brick. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, allowing himself to enjoy the best kiss of his life, with the most amazing woman he could ever have known. Blossom, his counterpart, his friend, his (what they hoped was) soul mate, deepened the kiss. Though she had to admit, it wasn't the same as kissing Butch, something she had found too perfect to be real, she could feel the possibilities of kissing Brick, and how much better they would be as time progressed (just as Butch had been thinking about Buttercup). But there was no denying this was one of the best kisses of her life.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips.

From two separate parts of the school, Butch and Blossom (with their respective counterpart) fell into the rhythmic bliss as they kissed their loves to their heart's content, enjoying the new wave of happiness that was sure to follow.

**A/N: OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINISHED! *CRIES* It's tragic. I've grown quite fond of this, for some peculiar reason. Well I hope you all enjoyed this. :D I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed to you. Personally, this is one of my favorites. :D ButchxBlossom *heart* lol. Thank you all for being fantastic fans, and so faithful. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending, or in general with this fanfiction. **

**Well, that's all folks for Concert Confessions. :D Stay tuned for Mishaps, and my upcoming fanfiction *BrickxBlossom obviously, with implications of the others* set to be published next Saturday, titled Camping Chaos :D HOPE YOU RxR. LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS AGAIN! :D**


End file.
